Angel's Amoung Us: A song fic
by Tai is the mon
Summary: It's a song fic, using the song Angel's Amoung us by Alabama. (I don't own digimon, or the song. Wish I did.)


Tai and Sora walked together in the snow, hand in hand. The two kindergartners where ankle deep in snow, yet laughing all the way home.  
"Hey Sora."  
"Yeah Tai?"  
"I know a shortcut. Wanna go?"  
"Sure!" And they set off together, skipping. They were having such a good time that they didn't notice they took a wrong turn. In a few hours, they were lost in the dark. The moon was up, but the trees in the woods were so dense they couldn't see anything. And there was no warmth anywhere.  
"T-t-tai I-I th-th-think we-we're l-l-lost." Sora shivered through blue lips. Tai gapped her hand tightly and got closer, trying to keep her warm.  
"Don't worry Sora, we'll be alright." Yet in a few hours more, the little girl's body started giving out. Tai took his coat of, and snuggled close to her.  
"Sora get up."  
"I can't Tai. I'm too tired. So tired."  
"Sora you can't go to sleep." No answer from the little huddled form. Tears started streaming down Tai's face.  
"Sora don't quit on me now." He turned his face to the unseen sky. "Don't take her away from me please! Someone please help us, I DON'T WANT TO LOOSE HER!" He started sobbing uncontrollably. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned, and saw a kind old man standing there. He picked Sora up, and then grabbed Tai's hand.  
"Come on little one, let's go home."  
*******  
I was walking home from school  
On a cold winter day   
Took a shortcut   
Through the woods   
And I lost my way   
It was getting late   
And I was scared and alone   
But then a kind old man   
Took my hand   
And led me home  
*******  
"I want my baby!"   
"Calm down dear, he'll be alright."  
"You don't know that. I can't stand not knowing where he is, if he's alright." Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya were frantic, worried about there little boy. It was cold outside, and the temperature dropping every hour. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Mrs. Kamiya ran to the door. There was Tai standing in the swirling snow.  
"Mommy?" He sniffled.  
"Oh Tai." She threw her arms around him, and hugged him tight. Tai turned to the man.  
"Thank-you for bringing me home."  
"Who are you talking to Tai?"  
"The kind old man who brought me home."   
"I don't see him Tai."  
"But he's standing right there." Mrs. Kamiya felt Tai's forehead.   
"I think you're imagining it Tai."  
"No mommy I'm not. I called for someone to come save Sora, and he appeared," Tai's eyes widened, "I know! He must be an angel."  
*******   
Mama couldn't see him  
but he was standing there   
and I knew in my heart   
He was the answer to my prayers   
Oh I believe there are   
Angels among us   
Sent down to us   
From somewhere up above   
They come to you and me   
In our darkest hours   
To show us how to live   
To teach us how to give   
To guide us with a light of love  
*******  
Sora, now 16, lay face down on her bed. Tears where soaking her pillow.   
"Tai." She whispered. A few days ago, Tai had been driving her home from school. The roads where icy, and he was driving as carefully as he could. Unfortunately the drunk driver wasn't. He hit the car on Tai's side. Instinctively Tai threw himself over Sora, to protect her. She had remained unhurt, but Tai was killed. She pounded her pillow in agony, screaming in her mind.  
"It's not fair! It's not fair!" The phone rang, and she let it, until the answering machine got it.  
"Sora, its TK. I know your there, pick up." And so she did, sorrowfully.  
"Hey TK."  
"Sora I'm sorry about Tai."  
"TK it was awful."  
"I know Sora. And we're sorry it happened."  
"It was my fault TK."  
"Now don't say that. It wasn't your fault, it wasn't anyone's fault."  
"TK I'll never see him again."  
"Don't say that either. I hope for a life after death. What about you?" Sora didn't answer.  
"G'night Sora."  
"Good night TK. And thank you."  
"Don't mention it."  
*******  
When life held troubled times   
And had me down on my knees   
There's always been someone there  
To come along and comfort me  
A kind word from a stranger  
To lend a helping hand   
A phone call from a friend   
Just to say I understand   
And ain't it kind of funny  
That at the dark end of the road   
Someone lights the way   
With just a single ray of hope  
*******  
Sora stood in front of the mirror, the cool blade to her neck.  
"I can't go on living with the pain. I'm going to end it."  
"Sora don't!" She turned, and saw Kari.  
"Kari I can't deal with this."  
"You have to. This isn't the way to end it! You've got to go on. Stop dwelling on my brother Sora. It isn't helping anyone, excpeacilly you." Kari slipped the knife Sora's hand. "Now I suggest you stop looking for a way our, and start looking for a way forward." Sora looked at her.  
"Thank-you Kari."  
*******  
Oh I believe there are   
Angels among us   
Sent down to us   
From somewhere up above   
They come to you and me   
In our darkest hours   
To show us how to live   
To teach us how to give   
To guide us with a light of love  
*******  
"Hey Sora?" Sora turned around to face a completely stranger.  
"Who are you? And how do you know me."  
"I just know your name, and I have a message for you. One I had in a dream last night.   
Have courage and hope. Keep hold of the light. Never give up, never give in. Keep going forward. And we'll meet again. Tai Kamiya." And with that the stranger disappeared into thin air.  
*******  
Show up in the strangest places   
To guide us with their mercy   
In our time of need   
  
Oh I believe there are   
Angels among us   
Sent down to us   
From somewhere up above   
They come to you and me   
In our darkest hours   
To show us how to live  
To teach us how to give   
To guide us with a light of love   
To guide us with a light of love   
*******  



End file.
